Free the Soul
Free the Soul is a religious organization and a cult lead by Brother. It also controlled Cradle Pharmaceutical. The organization has amassed over a million followers. The Myrmidons are the most elite members of Free the Soul. It is the primary antagonistic force of the Zero Escape series, first mentioned in Virtue's Last Reward with their symbol being shown on a robe and on a flag in Nine Hours, Nine Persons, Nine Doors even though they are not mentioned. Their goal is to bring about a new, uncorrupted world by any means possible - even if it means killing humanity. The SOIS considers them to be terrorists. They have a facility near Los Angeles, California according to Alice and Clover Field, which is a chemical factory disguised as an abandoned building. History A possible earlier relation? The ceremonial robes Dashiell Gordain had the sacrificed victims wear in the original Nonary Games contained the symbol of Free the Soul, implying that the religious organization had existed at least by the 20th century. It is possible that Gordain was a member of the order, or that he founded it. However, this is merely speculation at this point. Brother When Brother was 16, his younger brother Left was found dead. His body was covered in bruises, but the police only made a cursory investigation and quickly ruled his death out as a suicide. Later, Brother found out that the killer had paid the police a massive bribe to keep the truth hidden from the public. He became enraged from the revelation of another act of mankind (being greedy and self-centered), and soon found himself immersed in cold despair. Eventually, he thought that he had received a divine revelation (his esper powers). Mankind was completely corrupted by greed and Brother was tasked to purify the human race, with a new world created as a result of his efforts. Brother believed that God had given him this mission. Founding Free the Soul Brother formed Free the Soul when he was 26, after he realized the injustice done to his brother. He had originally named it "Free the Soul of Y", but he removed the "of Y" part for unknown reasons. The "Y" stood for "left eye of Horus". His teachings were considered too profound for ordinary people to understand, but the core ideas (his doctrine) were to separate one's self from worldliness, to destroy greed, and divorce the soul from the body in order to cleanse it. Those who followed Brother's teachings with discipline and devotion would be reborn as a "new race", in an equal world with no war, conflict, poverty or starvation. They aim to do what they thought was needed to be done to bring them closer to the new world that Free the Soul promises. There were some people that might call them terrorists. Free the Soul eventually amassed over a million followers. First Nonary Game Free the Soul was indirectly responsible for the First Nonary Game in 2018 by funding it. Radical-6 outbreak It was also responsible for the December 2028 tragedy, in which Radical-6 was released upon humanity and led the destruction of Earth. Only a handful of people know that this tragedy was Free the Soul's doing, and it remains this way. Trivia * The Free the Soul robes were also used in Dashiell Gordain's successors' Nonary Games. It is currently unknown if there is a connection between these Nonary Games and Free the Soul. * The Free the Soul symbol is partially an Infinite Loop symbol. It is currently unknown if this is either an Easter Egg of the Infinity series (another project of Kotaro Uchikoshi's) or an important element in the Zero Escape series that could tie the two series together. Category:Organizations